Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "- ¿No quieres dormir en la cama? Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.-" Y si todas las molestias que le provocó a lo largo de la noche para despertarlo no fueron suficientes, esa propuesta le aseguró que el resto de la noche no volvería a dormir. AU humano, gauken. Dedicado a Shald120 y a FernyVA. Colaboración de RutLance -CrystalFairy.
1. Proyecto de ciencias

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, sucesos y marcas aquí mencionadas no me pertenecen, tampoco gano dinero haciendo esto ni es un complot del gobierno para que tomen leche, o propaganda de personas maliciosas que desean competir contra las dos alegres personas que quieren conquistar al mundo empleando sonrisas, pastelillos y yaoi. Se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas con el contenido aquí expuesto, de sobreaviso no hay engaño. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

_Pues, ¿qué les digo? Mi hermana sigue en hiatus y yo no aguantaba las ganas de traer algo fresco. Aún les debo algunas actualizaciones, pero estamos sobre la marcha. **José Vicente Infante García**, o sea **Chente**, es el más chico de nuestros **OC's** de **México**. Si desean más aventuras de estos chicos, avisen, ya saben dónde encontrarnos a mi y a mi carnala ;3_

_Ningún islandés fue lastimado en la producción de este oneshot, salvo por sus sentimientos, claro está. Otra disculpa por eso, ya que no se hace con mala voluntad. Dedicado a **Shald120** y a **FernyVA**. ¡Disfruten de las ocurrencias de Chente!_

* * *

**_Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato._**

Si le hubieran dicho que ése molesto y ruidoso, además de desorganizado y perezoso, compañero iba a ser su mejor amigo de toda la escuela, le hubiera exigido a su hermano el cambiarlo de escuela en el acto.

Mas, estaba ahí, atorado en una feria de ciencias, atrapados en un proyecto improvisado, sin futuro algo.

Y es que, ¿a quién se le ocurría comerse los Mento's, antes de presentar su trabajo, para activar el volcán?

- Recuérdame por última vez, ¿porqué rayos estoy contigo en esto?-

- Ehm, pos qué yo sepa, nadie te eligió, Chato.-

Un coscorrón aterrizó en la cabeza de Chente, cortesía de su molesto compañero.

- No tienes porqué decir cosas innecesarias.- Le bufó, cruzándose de brazos, al no tener otra opción dado el lugar en el que se encontraban.- Mejor piensa cómo vamos a sacar adelante el proyecto.-

- Pues... le puedo pegar más arbolitos.-

_**- ¡NO CREO QUE CON MÁS ARBOLITOS VAYAMOS A GANAR ALGO!- **_

- Entonces déjame pintarle un conejito.- José Vicente sacó un bolígrafo de su pantalón y empezó a dibujar.- Se verá bonito.-

Intentando olvidar un poco de su vergüenza, Emil dio un vistazo rápido a las demás mesas participantes; algunos trabajaban con papas, otros con limones, y hasta había quiénes construyeron pequeños robots con piezas de juguetes y baterías.

- Es seguro, vamos a perder.- Se lamentó de con tiempo.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Asú!- Exclamó Chente al ver acercarse al juez.- Ese tipo parece un matón, Chato.- Le dio un codazo a un deprimido Emil, que se mantenía lejos de la mesa.- De esos qué salen en las películas.-

Y no era para tanto, si no fuera porqué el juez era alto, musculoso, calvo, con cicatrices en la cabeza, y una expresión de muy pocos amigos. Además de qué destrozaba algunos de los proyectos de los demás competidores, con sólo ponerles un dedo encima.

- ¡Cierra la boca, estúpido!- Emil cubrió la boca de Chente con un manotazo, que el moreno tomó a mal, muy mal.- ¿Qué no ves que si te oye, nos pueden descalificar?-

- ¡Óyeme, me das otra trompada y te rompo el hocico!-

Comenzaron a forcejear, olvidándose de donde estaban, a la vez que agitaron el volcán, en cuyo interior estaba una enorme botella casi llena de refresco, el cuál iba a usarse para simular la erupción.

- ¿En qué consiste su proyecto, jovencitos?- Preguntó de repente el juez, con una rasposa e intimidante voz gruesa, al estar frente a ellos.

Se sintieron insignificantes al voltear hacia arriba, para verlo de frente. Era como estuvieran mirando una imponente torre.

- ¡Huy, hasta la voz la tiene de malote!- Exclamó Chente, y recibió un pisotón del islandés.- ¡Auch! ¡Emilio, jijo de tu...!-

- ¿Y bien?- El juez lo interrumpió, comenzando a perder la paciencia.- ¿Van a decir en qué consiste su proyecto de ciencias?-

Emil tragó con mucha dificultad, dado que no tenía ni idea de cómo justificar el trabajo hecho por los dos, consistiendo en una bolsa de papel pintado de verde con prisa, que encontraron en el bote de la basura del salón, arbolitos hechos con cotonetes, y el estúpido conejito qué dibujó Chente de último minuto.

- Es un volcán dormido.- Habló de pronto el moreno, observando cómo el juez arqueaba una gruesa ceja.- Nomás no se le da la gana trabajar. Y por eso hay tantos arbolitos, y un conejito. Cómo no encontramos uno tan chiquito, pos lo dibujé. Me quedó bonito. :3 -

Estaban perdidos. No había necesidad de ser un genio para darse cuenta de qué todo había sido preparado de último momento. Hasta el susodicho volcán amenazaba con desbaratarse solo. Lo único qué atinó a hacer el europeo fue apoyar sus manos en la mesa, en un intento de contener el temblor que lo invadía. Lo que provocó que la botella de refresco no aguantara más presión.

***FUZZ***

Frente a sus ojos, la espuma del refresco apareció de la boca del volcán, llevándose a su paso algunos de los arbolitos improvisados hasta el suelo.

- ¡Miren!- Señaló Chente emocionado al único rincón de la bolsa que no se empapó con la bebida.- ¡El conejito está bien!-

Emil no sabía en ese momento si matarlo, o huir para salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

- Je.- Soltó el juez.- Je, je, je.- Incapaz de contener la risa, el hombre estalló en carcajadas.- **_¡JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE, JE!_**-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el moreno con él.- Oiga, ¿de qué se ríe?-

**.~o0o~.**

Si le hubieran dicho que iba a ganar una feria de ciencias gracias a un estupidez, no lo hubiera creído jamás.

- Ese juez era muy buena onda.- Le dijo Chente.- ¿No lo crees, Chato?-

Y a modo de respuesta, le estampó la medalla de primer lugar en la cara.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme jamás!- Se alejó, apretando con fuerza los puños, y dando grandes zancadas.

- ¿Y ora?- Se rascó la cabeza.- ¿Pos qué te pasa, calabaza?-

**Fin.**

* * *

**_~*~¡Extra!~*~_**

**_¡Ándale Diego, no te dilates!_**

Y ahí estaba él, bajo la protección de las sábanas de su cama, repitiéndose una y otra vez, que la vida seguiría su curso...

- ¡Ándale, Diego!- Tocaba a la puerta José María Itzae, personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, tratando de levantarle los ánimos al argentino.- ¡Te preparé un caldito, y está bien sabroso! ¡Ven a comer un poco!-

Pero ni siquiera las buenas intenciones del mexicano lograban sacar a Diego Carrizo, personificación de la República Argentina, de su estado de auto-compasión.

- ¡Lárgate, quiero estar solo!-

- Caray... -El moreno se puso a pensar en todas las alternativas que tenía a la mano, que eran muy pocas.- Sé que no es un gran consuelo, Diego, pero si te sirve de algo, yo me quedé donde siempre.-

Y en ese momento, un tropel de centro y sudamericanos se dejaron caer, agarrando a Chema de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo te va, Chema? -Saludó con una extraña alegría Uruguay, mirando fijamente a la puerta cerrada.- No me digas, aún está haciendo drama por la derrota.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna del mexicano, se adelantaron a la puerta, tocándola con insistencia.

- ¿No vas a salir? Argentina, sólo es un partido que ganó Alemania, como siempre.- Un gruñido se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.- ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no sales a dar un paseo con Chile? Marcela se compró un BMW...

- Oigan, no sean tan gachos... -Suplicó Chema casi en un gemido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mostrando a un inusualmente desaliñado Diego, quien no estaba precisamente feliz de escucharlos.

- ¿Me van a dejar en paz?-

- ¡Caramba! ¡Te vez como Fabio cuando Ludwig le metió siete goles!- Le dijo Costa Rica, sin quitar ni un segundo la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿Por qué no te tomas una cervecita y comes algo para animarte? Trajimos salchichas y cerveza Kulmbacher.-

Argentina apretó con fuerza los puños, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con fuerza, dándoles a entender que no le buscaran tres pies al gato, como diría Chema.

- Cre-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, ja, ja, ja...- Rió con nerviosismo Chema.- Vámonos chicos.-

- Espérate Chema.- Sarahí, la personificación de Colombia, se acercó a una distancia peligrosa de Diego, escondiendo algo dentro de una caja.- Tan siquiera vamos a tomar un cafecito para animarte. ¿Te gusta el pastel de chocolate alemán*?-

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Corre Chema, corre!- Gritaban los sudamericanos mientras Diego los perseguía, aventándoles con furia el pastel.

- ¡No es para tanto, Diego!- Decía en su loca carrera el moreno, seguido muy de cerca del furioso argentino.- ¡Agradece que de perdido llegaste a la final y sólo te anotaron un gol!-

-_**¡CÁLLATE!**_-

**FIN**.

*El pastel de chocolate alemán (German Chocolate Cake) es americano xD


	2. Una vez a la semana

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

:D ¿Qué onda raza? ¿Cómo han estado? Nuevamente mi hermana y yo les traemos un nuevo capítulo, más que nada para poder quitarnos un poco de estrés de encima. Y quién mejor que el Chato para esto, junto con Chentito. :3

Antes que nada debemos aclarar el hecho de que los capítulos de este fic no tienen conexión entre ellos, al menos, dentro de una línea de tiempo. Lo otro qué debemos aclarares que éste es un Spin-Off de tres o cuatro fanfics, llámense "La deuda del Asombroso Yo", "A tontas y a locas", "Un día en la casa de la familia Infante García", y otro que está perdido por ahí, les encargamos de tarea adivinar cuál es. :P

¡Reviewses! La verdad, no esperábamos más de uno, pero bueno, pasemos a contestarlos:

_**~*~Yukikitsune:** _Muy tarde, no pudimos rescatar el pastel. u.u Además, ¿crees que lo iba a tirar todo? :I Trata de comprender un poco a Emilio, en este capítulo sabrán el porqué está tan tensionado. :3 Gracias por el review.

Por cierto, el conejito no sólo se salvó, Chente lo arrancó y se lo llevó a su casa. xD

_**~*~Mich Gmez:** _Con los primeros, pasaron de puro milagro, sin contar que el juez estaba destrozando todos los proyectos con un dedo. Sí, fue suerte. Ahora bien, con los segundos, fue algo que se nos ocurrió cuando se terminó el partido, y no, no tenemos nada en contra de los argentinos, al contrario, nos agradan mucho. n.n Muchas gracis por el review.

_**~*~Tamat:** _Nosotras también pensamos lo mismo, ni para qué negarlo. Con respecto a los latinos, nos encanta el guato, qué ni qué, así que ni modo. :) Gracias por el review. n.n

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki:_** ¡Todo lo contrario! Lo qué pasa es que Chente se ganó al juez, además de qué el proyecto sobrevivió hasta el final. xD No planeamos hacer estos one-shots largos, sólo son para pasar el rato. Con respecto al pastel, fue un error de interpretación, ya que éste pastel está traducido literalmente. Era más fácil decir qué se trataba de un pastel de chocolate con coco y nuez. En fin, gracias por el review. ;D

**_~*~Shald120:_ **Je, je, je, je, je, je, je... Sí, algo así, sólo que el compañero del Chato es José Vicente, el bebé de la familia. xD Y cómo dijimos anteriormente, nos encanta el guato, y fue algo espontáneo, nada más. Gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te haya gustado, y pues, todos son importantes para nosotras, sólo que no tenemos otro modo de expresarles nuestra gratitud. :3

Y ahora bien, disfruten la siguiente aventura. ;D

* * *

**Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.**

Siempre había un día entre semana, en el cuál Emil se estresaba más de lo acostumbrado. Y hoy, era precisamente ese día, que nunca caía en fin de semana, o cuando no había clases.

- Vamos a mi casa, te quedas a comer y hacemos la tarea.- Le dijo Chente cuando salieran de clases.- ¡Y listo!-

- Está bien.- Aceptó Emil, considerando qué debían trabajar juntos, la tarea no era muy complicada, y no había nadie en su casa en ese momento.- Vamos.-

Lo que parecía ser una tranquila caminata, excluyendo las tonterías del moreno, se convirtió en una prueba de valor justamente a pocas cuadras de su destino.

- ¡Cuidado, Chato!- Le advirtió asustado Vicentito.- ¡Un dóberman! ¡Y está suelto!-

El islandés buscaba con la mirada al animal referido, mas no lograba encontrarlo. No obstante, más adelante de ellos y sentado tranquilamente en la acera, se hallaba un pequeño perrito, que parecía una cruza de razas, específicamente, un Chiweenie.

- Es sólo un perrito.- Le dijo molesto Emil.- No sé porqué te asusta tanto.-

- ¡Es un perro malo!- Gritó asustado, llamando la atención del perrito.- Cada que está suelto me persigue hasta la casa.-

Si no lo conociera, pensaría que era un idiota.

- Eres un idiota.- Y lo empujó a un lado.- Pasaré a un lado de él, y verás que no va a suceder absolutamente nada.-

Al menos, eso fue lo qué pensó, ya que cuando pasó a un lado del Chiweenie, éste dio un gran salto, justo a la altura de su cabeza. Lo qué provocó que Chente echara a correr.

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ ¡Corre, Chato!- En el acto, Chente tomó del brazo a su compañero, emprendiendo una frenética huída.- ¡Corre!-

- _¿¡Acaso estás estúpido!?_- Trató de zafarse del agarre del moreno, pero sintió que algo lo jalaba de la ropa, descubriendo que el perrito le estaba mordiendo los pantalones, y no daba muestras de soltarlo.- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Ahora va a seguirnos!-

Tras forcejear un poco, Emil logró que Vicente lo soltara, pensando que el animalito se calmaría si recobraba la compostura, pero no imaginó que el Chiweenie saltaría hacia él, mordiendo con fuerza la mochila, en un intento de reducirla a trizas.

- ¡No! ¡Perro malo! ¡Perro malo!- Más no importaba cómo o en qué tono se dirigiera el islandés al perrito, éste seguía firme en su empresa, por lo que empezó a correr, con la esperanza de que el can se asustara y lo soltara.

Cosa que sucedió dos cuadras más adelante; los jóvenes hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento, y Vicente no le quitaba la vista de encima al perrito, quien rodó en la acera para incorporarse.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se burló Chente señalando al can, quien se detuviera a su vez para rascarse una oreja.- ¡Parece un chorizo peludo!-

Y estando a menos de 5 metros de distancia, era obvio que el Chiweenie lo iba a escuchar, por lo que empezó a ladrar de nuevo, mientras los perseguía de nueva cuenta.

- ¡Eres un imbécil!-

**...**

- ¡Mamá! ¡Rápido, abre la puerta! ¡Mamá!- Gritaba con desesperación Chente, mientras veía sobre su hombro al perrito, quién le gruñera desde la entrada del patio.- ¡Mamá!-

-¡Ya párale a tu circo!- María José salió de la casa, dándole un coscorrón bien acomodado a su hermanito.

Una vez adentro, y tras lloriquear por el golpe de bienvenida, los jóvenes dejaron caer las mochilas al suelo y sus existencias en el sillón más cercano.

- Qué bueno que llegaste, mi'jo.- Apareció de pronto la señora Infante.- Vete por las tortillas. Tu amiguito puede ir contigo.-

- Pero señora, acabamos de llegar...-

- Y justo a tiempo, por que la comida acaba de salir.- Le entregó el dinero a su hijo, quien empezó a hacer berrinches.

- ¡Pero mamá! ¡Es dóberman está allá afuera! ¡Casi se come al Chato!-

- Nada de peros, jovencito, y deje en paz al perrito de los Carrizo, no hace nada.- La mujer se cruzó de brazos.- ¿O acaso quiere que su 'apa venga a pedirle que vaya por las tortillas?-

Y sin esperar respuesta, la mujer regresó sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Donde venden las dichosas tortillas?-

- Pos como a cuadra y media de aquí, pero ahí anda el dóberman, míralo.-

Los dos se asomaron por la ventana, notando al perrito refrescando su cuerpo al rodar sobre las plantas recién regadas.

- Muy bien, hagamos esto: Tu sales por enfrente, y yo me voy por un lado...-

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es tu plan? ¿Por qué simplemente no vamos por un lado para no ver de frente al perro?-

- ¡Pero es muy listo!-

- ¡Cualquiera es más listo que tu!-

- ¡Chente!- Se escuchó la voz del señor Infante.- ¿Ya fuiste por las tortillas?-

**...**

Siguiendo el plan de Emil, llegaron sin contratiempos a su destino, donde afortunadamente no sufrieron el yugo de las filas, y estaban por llegar a la casa cuando los ladridos del Chiweenie los escamaron.

- ¡No puede ser!-

Y le dieron toda una vuelta a la manzana.

**...**

- ¿Por qué Finita no fue a las tortillas?- Preguntó indignado Vicente, después de dar gracias por los alimentos.- Casi siempre ella va.-

- Por que está haciendo cosas de la escuela con Lukas, y no haga panchos, mandados son mandados.- Dijo así el señor Infante, mandando por tierra el asunto.

- Ese muchacho Lukas es un joven serio, trabajador y bastante decente...- Empezó a decir la señora, y la morena rodó los ojos.- Quien quita y se vuelva parte de la familia.-

- Tiene sentido común, así que lo dudo mucho.-

- No diga esas cosas, mi'ja, debería aprender de Finita para agarrar novio.-

- No creo que sea a mí a quien tengan que decirle eso.- Y con un gesto de cabeza, señaló a José María, quien entró al comedor con un pastel.

Emil observó la dinámica familiar bastante confundido. ¿Qué clase de familia era esa? Y lo peor es que no se podía ir por dos razones, la primera era la tarea, y la segunda, que su hermano le llamó para decirle que pasaría a recogerlo apenas terminara el trabajo que estaba realizando.

Sin mencionar el perrito que parecía haberse adueñado del patio.

- ¿Y cómo es que Finita tiene novio?-

- _¿¡Qué!?_ -Exclamó Chema con desconcierto y terror.

- Pos aún no dice nada, pero esas cosas se saben. Está con ese muchacho Lukas, van al mismo salón, hacen tareas y trabajos juntos, y casi siempre llegan juntos a casa.-

Esas palabras provocaron una leve reacción en la mente del islandés. ¿Y si esa era la razón por la cuál su hermano nunca estaba en casa cuando terminaban las clases?

**...**

La tarde se le pasó a los chicos lidiando con los problemas que el nuevo videojuego les presentaba, cuando los ladridos del perrito los obligaron a poner pausa y volverse a la ventana, descubriendo que Josefina y Lukas habían llegado.

- Hola Néstor.- La joven rascó las orejitas del can, quien movió con gran gusto su colita.

Pero lo que más les sorprendió, fue que el _"dóberman"_ no les hizo nada.

- Vamos a casa.- Dijo el noruego a su hermano, quien tomó su mochila y se despidió en silencio de Chente.

- ¡Esperen!- El más chico de los Infante García se atravesó en la puerta.- ¡No pueden salir o el dóberman los morderá!-

- Me cae que no eres más bruto por que no eres una bestia.- La mayor de las hermanas salió al patio, armada únicamente con una golosina para perros.- ¡Fuera, a comer a otro lado!-

Y en el acto, arrojó la galletita, tras la cual se fue el perrito, para volver a su hogar cuando se la terminó.

- _¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?_-

**...**

Camino de regreso a su casa, Emil y Lukas evitaban conversar, ya que uno no deseaba hablar y el otro aún tenía cosas por hacer en casa. Más la curiosidad fue más fuerte y, arriesgándose a que su hermano lo molestara como era su costumbre, decidió no quedarse más en ese estado de incertidumbre.

- ¿Es cierto que Josefina y tú son novios?-

El noruego miró de reojo a su hermano, sin cambiar ni un milímetro la expresión de su rostro.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

- Pues... Van al mismo salón, trabajan juntos, hacen trabajos de la escuela juntos, y en ocasiones regresan juntos de la escuela. Esas cosas se saben.-

Lukas hizo una pausa, misma que duró menos de lo que el islandés imaginó.

- Siguiendo esa teoría, ¿existe algo entre Vicente y tú? Considerando que van al mismo salón, hacen la tarea juntos, juegan juntos, regresan a casa juntos, comen juntos y es el único que te dirige la palabra.-

Emil se quedó helado, y ni siquiera la presencia de Néstor lo hizo reaccionar.

**...**

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana cuando se levantó de la cama por un poco de agua, y al cerrar el refrigerador, notó la lista de pendientes que debía comprar para la clase del día siguiente.

- **_¡LA TAREA!_**- Gritó espantado Emil, despertando a los vecinos.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Hace unos meses, mi hermana y yo regresábamos de un mandado, y en el camino, un perro chihuahua casi le arrebata la bolsa con las compras a RutLance. Más que enojarnos, asustarnos o preocuparnos, ambas nos echamos a reír, ya que el momento fue bizarro e hilarante. Incluso lo arrastramos unos cuántos pasos. x3_

_Para los buzos, Néstor es nombrado así por el creador de una mascota de un equipo de fútbol, ya se imaginarán de quién hablamos ;3_

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. ¡Pijamada! xD

**Disclaimer**: _Hetalia, personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a RutLance-CrystalFairy ni a DarkLady-Iria, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es méndiga coincidencia._

Y volvemos de nueva cuenta a las andadas con el Chente y el Chato. xD Recuerden, ningún islandés ha sido lastimado en este fic, o al menos hacemos el intento. :O Pero la verdad es que no respondemos por sus sentimientos, y démonos cuenta de cómo son en realidad las cosas, Hidekaz simplemente lo ha presentado como un personaje huraño, y no se le puede hacer mucho al respecto. A ver qué pasa. :3

Bien, pasemos a los reviewses:

_**~*~Yukikitsune: **_Para empezar, el Chiweenie es una cruza entre perro salchicha y chihuahua, y pues, algo le tenía qué sacar. xD Sin contar que los comentarios del Chente nomás no ayudan. x3

Noru nomás lo dejó pensando por un buen rato, cuánto, pues no tenemos idea pero el suficiente. xD

Fíjate qué eso de la tarea, de nuestra parte, nunca fue un problema cuando iba a casas ajenas, ya que nunca íbamos a las casas de nuestros compañeros, y era raro qué invitáramos a alguien a la nuestra, hasta la fecha. En fin, gracias por el review, y a ver qué te parece esta nueva aventura. n.n

**_~*~Teffy Uzumaki: _**Es que así son los hermanos en su mayoría. xD Digamos que el Cheweenie es de la mamá de Diego, un regalo de él mismo. ¡Si nos vieras a nosotras cada vez que vamos de compras! Nos detenemos frente a una casa para ver un perrito de estos saltar, ya casi alcanza la cerca. xD Gracias por el review, y no te preocupes, qué estamos trabajando en ellos. :3

_**~*~Tamat:** _Sólo fue un impulso guiado por el sentido común. xD Tal vez haya otro motivo, pero eso no lo sabremos aún. Gracias por el review, y esperamos qué te guste este nueva aventura. :P

Y ahora bien, disfruten la siguiente aventura. ;D

* * *

**Las aventuras del Chente y el Chato.**

Para cuando se dio cuenta, su hermano lo había equipado con todo lo necesario para sobrevivir un día fuera de casa.

- ¿Qué rayos significa esto?- Le preguntó molesto.

- Significa qué tendrás que irte a la casa de un amigo.- Le puso una mano al hombro.- Lo cuál no es problema, porqué sólo tienes uno.-

Momentos después, en la casa de dicho amigo.

- Y es por eso que les pido qué me permitan pasar la noche aquí, ya qué mi hermano usará la casa, porqué algo va a hacer allá, y no quiere que esté presente.-

Mientras, en la otra casa...

- ¿Es necesario traer tantas cosas?- Preguntó molesto con los brazos cruzados.

- Berwald sacó su permiso para conducir, así que hay qué celebrarlo y en grande.- Le contó alegre el rubio de cabellos despeinados, quien dejó un barril de cerveza en el suelo.- ¿Donde pongo esto?-

- ¿Y Emil? ¿En dónde está?- Le preguntó otro rubio de ojos cafés.

- Atendiendo una pijamada.-

- ¡Pijamadas! Las de nuestro tiempo eran mejores. ¿Se acuerdan cuándo...?-

- No.- Cortaron de inmediato, en un intento de evadir el tema.

Pero regresemos con los protagonistas de esta aventura, que son quiénes en realidad nos importan... Bueno, siendo sinceros, no tanto, pero como tenemos una historia de ellos que contar, a darle.

- Como de seguro se van a quedar viendo la tele hasta muy noche, orita mismo se ponen a hacer la tarea.- Les dijo la señora Infante al verlos conectar la consola de juegos.

- ¡Pero mamá! Sólo vamos a jugar...-

- La tarea, jovencitos, o estarán castigados.-

Y a regañadientes, se pusieron al corriente con los deberes, observando de reojo a Roberto, quien se apoderó de uno de los controles, y del otro, se hizo cargo Alfred, quien les cayó de repente.

- _**TAKE THIS! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_-

- ¡Acábate, estúpida tarea!- Regañó Vicente al cuaderno, quien no dijo nada en su defensa.

Y en la otra casa...

- ¿Emergencias? Digamos que un vecino loco lanzó un montón de basura encendida al jardín y se está quemando...-

-_"¿Ya intentó extinguirlo?"-_

- ¡Oh, si, claro! ¡Eso resuelve todo, gracias!- Lukas colgó molesto y tomó la cubeta que contenía cervezas y hielo, sacó las botellas y arrojó el contenido a las pequeñas flamas que amenazaban con extenderse.- ¿Quién fue el imbécil que prendió fuegos artificiales desde las 4 de la tarde?-

Y aparte de que nadie le contestó, Mathías se le acercó con el ceño fruncido.

- Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso, Noru? Ahora la cerveza no se enfriará.-

- Usa tu cerebro y refrigérala.-

- Bueno, pero en lo que se enfría... ¡Inspección de habitaciones!- Y todos corrieron a los diferentes cuartos de la casa.

- ¡No se atrevan!-

De vuelta en casa de los Infante García, los chicos tenían libertad en cuanto a deberes se tratara, pero se enfrentaban a un gran obstáculo... Bueno, dos.

- ¡Mamá!- Vicente peleaba contra Roberto por el control de juegos.- ¡Roberto no me quiere dar mi control!-

- ¡No veo tu nombre escrito en él, renacuajo!-

Emil, por otro lado, tenía que soportar a Alfred, quien le estuviera molestando con el control del videojuego, acercándoselo al rostro, y alejándolo al instante, una y otra vez.

- ¿Lo quieres?- Le preguntaba a Emil, quien se mantenía quieto como estatua.- Just kidding!-

Y siguió de la misma manera, hasta que le pegó en la cara al islandés.

- _¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!?_-

Sin contar que el resto de la familia tenía sus propios problemas.

- ¿Cómo que Finita salió? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién?- Vociferaba José María Itzae molesto y mortificado a la vez.

- Cálmese, mi'jo, y no sea bruto, que su hermana sólo fue por las tortillas.-

- ¿Ya viste, María José? Alfredito vino a visitarnos.- Le comentó con una gran sonrisa la señora Infante a la mayor de sus hijas.

- Si, ma', también espero impaciente por que se largue cuanto antes.-

Y de repente, se escuchó una fuerte detonación, y se fue la luz.

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

- Tranquila, mi'ja, sólo fue un apagón.- Dijo la señora Infante.

- Jefa, fue el Chente quién gritó, casi me deja sordo.-

- Momento, yo no grité solo. ¿Verdad, Chato?-

- A mi no me involucres en tus problemas.-

La puerta se abrió de repente, provocando que todos se pusieran en alerta, y que Alfred se abrazara con fuerza del objeto viviente más cercano que tuviera al alcance.

- I'm so scared! Joseph, do something!-

- Pa' empezar, yo no soy Joseph, y en segundo lugar, jovencito, ya está muy grandecito para tener estos arranques.-

- Ya llegué.- Se anunció Josefina al llegar con las tortillas, y asustando de paso a los demás.- Estalló un transformador, dos cuadras se quedaron sin luz.-

- ¡Finita!- Chema se apresuró para asegurarse de que su hermana se hallara con bien, frotando mejilla con mejilla.- ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Nadie te dijo cosas feas?-

- ¡Yo no soy Josefina! ¡Suéltame!- Exigió Emil mientras sentía que perdía el aire.

La luz de una linterna, sostenida por María José, alumbró a los presentes, haciéndoles ver que Alfred aún abrazaba al señor Vicente, y Chema parecía estar haciendo un candado al cuello de Emil.

-Supongo que lo mejor es llamar a los de la luz para quejarnos, y en lo que vienen a arreglar esto, ir a cenar.-

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo, y la señora Infante buscó el directorio.

Mientras, en la otra casa, se les fue la luz...

- **_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**-

Se calentaron las bebidas...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

Se enfrió la cena...

- _**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_-

Y el festejado aprovechó la confusión para desaparecer, llevándose consigo a alguien más.

- _**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**_-

- ¿Y a qué hora piensan largarse de mi casa?-

De vuelta con la familia, quiénes cenaron a la luz de las velas, las cosas no iban tan mal, excepto por pequeños detalles.

- Díganme la verdad: ¿ya no volveremos a ver la tele?- Preguntó con muy pocas esperanzas Chente.

- Vicente, cuando yo tenía tu edad...- Empezó una de sus anécdotas el padre de familia, pero se detuvo cuando algo y alguien se cayó de súbito.

- **_¡AY!_**-

- ¿Cómo te caíste, Pepito?-

- Pos como las reses, azotando.-

La mayoría estalló en carcajadas, menos Emil, quien no lograba comprender cómo es que esa familia se burlaba hasta de ellos mismos, Josefina, quien se guardó sus comentarios, y Alfred, quien no comprendió la broma.

- I don't get it.-

- ¿Cómo caen las vacas? Mugiendo. -

- ¡María José! ¡No seas grosera con tu hermano!-

- Oh! I get it! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_- Y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Chema.

En la otra casa...

- Por cierto...- Preguntó uno de los compañeros de Mathias, quien se ofreciera a ayudarle a Lukas a limpiar el desastre que dejaron los fiesteros en su casa.- ¿Qué estábamos celebrando?-

- Que Berwald obtuvo su licencia para conducir.-

- ¿Y a dónde se fue? Por que invariablemente del apagón, no vi a Oxestierna en toda la noche.-

De regreso con el Chato y la familia de Chente, la luz no volvió, y todos se dispusieron a dormir, tras que Alfred regresara a su casa a regañadientes... Con la ayuda de Arthur.

- Bloody Hell!- Bramaba furioso el inglés mientras subía al auto, donde ya lo esperaba Alfred.- ¡Siempre me haces pasar vergüenzas!-

Y en la habitación del más joven de la casa, el sueño abordaba a los jóvenes...

- Chato, oye Chato...-

O esa era la intención, ya que no habiendo pasado menos de 10 minutos tras discutir trivialidades, como la de quién iba a ocupar la cama, Vicente no dejaba dormir al islandés.

- ¿Ahora qué quieres?-

- Acompáñame al baño.- Dijo apretando la linterna de pilas.- Por favor.-

- No tienes cinco años, ¿sabías?- Volvió a acomodarse entre las cobijas.- Puedes ir solo, déjame dormir.-

Mas esto no le sirvió de mucho, ya que Chente comenzó a agitarlo.

- ¡Por favor! ¿Qué tal si se aparece algo cuando vaya?-

- Tendrá qué tocar la puerta e identificarse. Ya déjame dormir.-

- ¿Y si es un fantasma?- Preguntó asustado.

- Mándale saludos de mi parte.-

- ¡Pero no quiero ir solo!-

Unos instantes después ahí estaban los dos, frente a la puerta del baño.

- Date prisa.- Le ordenó Emil.

- ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar conmigo?- Tragó saliva el moreno.

- ¿Porqué tendría que entrar contigo?-

- Pos... para qué no te miedo el quedarte solo.-

- ¡Yo no tengo miedo, y ya entra de una vez!-

Una vez que terminara Vicentito, el Chato tuvo qué responder al llamado de la Naturaleza.

- Puedo quedarme aquí si quieres.- Sugirió Chente.- Por si te da miedo.-

- ¡Lárgate!- Lo sacó del baño y le lanzó la linterna.- ¡Yo puedo solo, por lo que no necesito que te quedes aquí! Vete a tu cuarto.-

- Pero...-

- Tienes la maldita linterna, ¡así qué vete ya!-

- Bueeeno.-

A Vicente no le quedó más remedio qué volver a su habitación. Temeroso, revisó primero antes de entrar, tras ir pegado de espaldas a la pared durante todo el pasillo. Se aventó a la cama, cubriéndose con la cobija como si de un campo de fuerza se tratara. Se acalambró al oír que movían frenéticamente la perilla de la puerta, y unos toquidos insistentes le siguieron.

- Déjame entrar.- Se oyó una voz demandante del otro lado.

-**_ ¡NO! ¡NO ME LLEVES A MÍ!_**- Chente se enrrolló en la cobija, temblando de miedo.- _**¡LLÉVATE A ROBERTO, ÉL HA VIVIDO MÁS QUÉ YO!**_-

-**_ ¡IDIOTA!_**- Gritó.- **_¡SOY YO, EMIL! ¡DEJASTE LA PUERTA CERRADA!_**-

- _**¿Y CÓMO SÉ QUÉ ES CIERTO?**_- Lloriqueó.-_** ¡DAME UN PRUEBA DE QUÉ ERES REAL!**_-

- No es posible.- Se golpeó el rostro con la palma de la mano.- Vamos juntos a la escuela, hacemos trabajos juntos, paso más tiempo en tu casa que en la mía y te corrí hace un momento del baño porqué no querías irte.-

- **_¡ESO NO PRUEBA NADA!_**-

Y antes de que Emil dijera algo más, llegó la caballería armada.

- _**¡A VER A QUÉ HORA VAN A CERRAR EL PICO, PAR DE GUACAMAYAS!**_- María José golpeó con furia la puerta.- **_¡ES MEDIANOCHE, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡O DEJAS ENTRAR AL CHATO A TU CUARTO Y SE DUERMEN, O YO LOS DORMIRÉ A GOLPES A LOS DOS!_**-

- ¿Y có-cómo sé que no eres un fantasma?-

- **_¿¡QUIERES QUE TIRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE PUEDAS AVERIGUARLO!?_**-

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Vicentito saltó de la cama, abrió la puerta, y recibió un coscorrón de su hermana.

- ¡Ya déjense de payasadas y duérmanse!- Y le dio a Emil un zape.- ¡Y _**TÚ** _deja de seguirle la corriente a este menso!-

Quince minutos después, cuando Chente terminó de lloriquear y se entregaron al sueño, un ruido misterioso, como de pasos, se dejó escuchar.

- Chato, hey, Chato, ¿estás despierto?-

- Ahora lo estoy. ¿Qué quieres?-

- ¿No oyes? Hay ruidos de pasos, y creo que es un monstruo, hablando en el idioma de los monstruos.-

- Seguro es algún animal peleando su comida o territorio. Ya déjame dormir.-

Pero los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes, provocando que Vicente se impacientara.

- ¿No quieres dormir en la cama? Hay suficiente espacio para los dos.-

Y si todas las molestias que le provocó a lo largo de la noche para despertarlo no fueron suficientes, esa propuesta le aseguró que el resto de la noche no volvería a dormir.

- Dame la maldita linterna. Verás de una vez por todas que no está pasando nada.-

Despacio, ya que Vicente no parecía querer abandonar el cuarto, se acercaron a la cocina, que era el lugar donde los misteriosos ruidos se escuchaban con más fuerza.

- A no ser que me equivoque, es alguien comiendo.-

- Mejor vámonos, Chato, o nos servirá de postre.-

- ¿Cómo que "_nos_"?-

Emil dirigió el haz de luz hacia el refrigerador, iluminando vagamente a una figura blanca con manchas rojas y el rostro azul, que devoraba sin piedad las sobras de la comida, y por alguna extraña razón, el grito de sorpresa y terror de los jovencillos murió en lo más profundo de sus gargantas.

- ¿Qué hacen en la cocina?- Se escuchó la voz de la señora Infante, y como por arte de magia, la luz regresó a la casa.- Roberto, ¿con que eras tú quien se ponía mis cremas? Y yo pensando mal de Chema.-

- _¿¡Qué!?_- Preguntó aterrado el aludido.

Cuando pasó el shock por el susto, los jóvenes descubrieron que la figura fantasmal era Roberto usando una pijama blanca con estampado de payasitos rojos, que casi toda la familia estaba ahí, menos Josefina y el señor Infante, y que si la luz había regresado...

- ¡La tele!- Gritó Vicente, abriéndose paso para ir a la sala, más en su loca carrera, pisó la cola de Catarino, provocando una ira incontrolable en el gato, quien le saltó a la espalda, dispuesto a pelear hasta la muerte.- ¡Mamá, Kato enloqueció!-

Y fue en la frenética lucha por la supervivencia, que Chente empujó a Emil, quien lo había seguido por inercia, ocasionando que chocara contra el estante que resguardaba al televisor, y éste se cayera al suelo, destrozándose gracias al impacto.

- _**¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**_-

El resto de la familia, incluyendo a Josefina y su padre, llegaron a la sala para ver el trágico final del aparato, y al gato salir de ahí bufando.

- ¡Oh, no!- Gritó Roberto, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y jalando sus cabellos con desesperación.- ¿Ahora en dónde veré las caricaturas?-

- ¡Pero fue culpa del gato!- Se defendió Vicente al ver que todos se le quedaban viendo feo, a su parecer.- Y el Chato también estuvo aquí, es tan culpable como yo.-

- ¡Pero tu me empujaste!-

- Ya basta.- Impuso el orden el señor Vicente.- Esto pasó por estar jugando, así que a la cama, y ya mañana veremos.-

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Lukas, éste trataba de disimular la zona incendiada del jardín, colocando macetas y uno que otro adorno, cuando un molesto y ojeroso Emil regresó.

- ¿Cómo te fue en la pijamada? ¿Te divertiste?-

Y para toda respuesta, el islandés dio un portazo.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Una vez, cuando estaba en la preparatoria, en la clase de Historia, la maestra nos avisó que al día siguiente iba a revisar nuestros cuadernos como parte de la calificación bimestral. Cómo muchos de ustedes no saben, yo era fatal en la clase de Historia Universal, en primera porqué nunca me llamaba la atención, hasta la fecha; y segundo tenía problemas con la maestra, principalmente porqué me inspiraba pavor. Cuando me enteré de la revisión, tomé mi cuaderno completamente molesta y le grité -"Sólo falta qué tú desaparezcas."- Guardé el cuaderno en mi mochila, y pues, se me olvidó el asunto._

_Al día siguiente en la clase, la maestra asignó a un par de compañeros para revisar cuadernos. Abrí mi mochila para sacar mi cuaderno de Historia y el alma se fue a mis pies al no encontrarlo. Saqué todo y chequé todos mis cuadernos una y otra vez, pero el de Historia no estaba ahí, desapareció tal y como le grité el día anterior. Sabía que no lo había dejado en casa porqué siempre cargaba con todos los cuadernos y libros de todas las materias del semestre, y no era posible que lo haya dejado en el salón, ya qué era la última en irme, sin contar qué me quedaba tres horas más tarde tras la salida, ya fuera por tareas, ir a la biblioteca, atender asesorías, etc. El punto era qué mi cuaderno desapareció tras gritarle como nunca antes había hecho en la vida._

_Mi compañera (Quién por cierto, si a alguien le interesa, era de piel blanca como la leche, increíblemente delgada y de largo cabello ondulado. No me dí cuenta de qué se parecía a Wellington hasta un mes después de publicar los Extras de "Antes de que te cases" La única diferencia era qué ella es chaparrita y de ojos negros.) se me acercó para revisar, mas la enteré de inmediato de lo qué sucedió, habló con la maestra y me dieron hasta el día siguiente para recopilar los apuntes desde el inicio de la materia hasta el momento. Acepté, pálida y temblorosa, aún cuando ese día salía después de las tres de la tarde, y cómo la preparatoria estaba en un ejido, no había papelerías cercas para comprar un cuaderno nuevo. Aún así, me las arreglé para comprar un cuaderno e ir a la casa de la compañera más cercana, qué vivía a 20 minutos en auto, pedirle el cuaderno y decirle lo ocurrido, en parte porqué se me olvidó decírselo en la mañana. Y a contrarreloj, terminé en un par de horas lo qué tendría qué ser cuatro meses de apuntes y trabajos._

_Ya no he vuelto a gritarle de esa forma a las cosas, y no es qué esté por completo loca, pero a veces los objetos parecen percibir el modo en qué las tratamos y responder en base a ello. Mi cuaderno desapareció, y me pone un poco triste porqué no supe manejar la situación, pese a qué pude demostrarle más adelante a la maestra mi progreso, gracias a mi interés en la Historia de México, qué era el tema final del semestre. No traten mal las cosas, éstas les ayudarán más adelante, creánlo._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
